The present invention relates to hubs for computer network systems, and more specifically to a footing structure for a hub which comprises a plurality of metal receptacles mounted in respective recess holes which disposed at a bottom side of the hub and holding a respective magnetic element for securing to a metal surface of an office furniture or computer peripheral apparatus by magnetic attraction.
A regular hub for use in a computer network system, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally equipped with a plurality of foot pads for positioning on a flat surface. However, the hub may be pulled to move out of place or to fall from a computer peripheral apparatus when the cable is stretched.